


Last Moments of The Last Stand

by mooselion



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooselion/pseuds/mooselion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goes into detail imagining unscripted moments in Book 4: The Last Stand, mainly focused on Korrasami and tries to be canon compliant. </p><p>Korra walks out of the new spirit portal with Kuvira, and Korra and Asami share more than just a few lines before deciding to go off into the Spirit World together. Slides back and forth between Korra and Asami's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. out of the spirit vine crater

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's Korrasami, but it's a slow burn, trying to be canon compliant. 
> 
> This first chapter is a bit logistics-heavy...sorry! But for some reason it's really important to me to figure out how all these loose ends get tied up. There's more fun stuff coming, though!
> 
> Comments welcome! I want to know how plausible this seems/what you imagine happened during this time gap.

The crater of vines made for uneven footing as they made their way towards the ruins of the city. Korra was still flushed from the exertion of bending such an enormous amount of sprit energy and the fraught confrontation with Kuvira. She felt simultaneously so full, of understanding, of relief, and so blissfully empty. The awe inspired by the new portal – the unexpected beauty that can come out of so much destruction – seemed to slow time. The fate of the Earth Nation would need to be worked through and the United Republic would need to be radically rebuilt, but there would be time for that. 

Asami still had her arm around Korra's shoulder as they reached the edge of the crater, with Mako and Bolin close behind. Korra had placed her arm around Asami's waist for balance as they walked, and now as they stopped at the edge of the ring of vines, she glanced at her friend as she turned to look over her shoulder and survey what was once the heart of a bustling city. Following Korra's lead, they all turned and stood entranced by the portal for a moment.

“So, I guess anyone can enter the Spirit World now,” Mako spoke first.

“Yeah, you mean now that you don't have to travel for days in the freezing cold for miles and miles to get there while trying not to get eaten by wolves and polar leopards!?! and with the snow, always so much snow...” Bolin got himself a little too worked up.

“Yeah. Exactly,” Mako said.

“You're right. And it's not going to be easy getting people to understand the way the spirits live in their world. Things will definitely be different...” There was a hint of worry in Korra's voice. The thought allowed doubt to momentarily shake the foundation of her revel and relief. She still believed that the portals should remain open, but the idea of just anyone wandering through the portals concerned her. She had seen how the people who followed Avatar Wan into the Spirit World had ravaged it, out of fear, and without respect for the spirits that made their home there. A new portal at the heart of the United Republic...

“Korra, what you did was amazing. That spirit vine cannon could have wiped out the entire city, but you stopped it. And now we have a portal to the Spirit World right here in the United Republic.” Korra's spirits lifted again as Asami spoke. She had almost read Korra's mind, but she had turned Korra's biggest worry into something positive. 

“Thanks, Asami. I guess you're right.” This wasn't the first time Asami had countered Korra's doubts with much needed reassurance. 

“How did you do it, anyhow?” Mako asked.

“I don't know. I've bent spiritual energy before, but only in the Spirit World when Jinora and the others were trapped in the wilds. I guess when I deflected the blast from Kuvira's cannon, the overload of spiritual energy was too much to contain in the physical world and it tore open the new portal.” 

Korra spoke matter-of-factly, with thoughts of how very different the world was becoming in this new age still swirling in her mind; how unprecedented these changes were, and she still wished she could connect with her past lives despite her new-found confidence in herself as the Avatar. The new portal was a testament to her extraordinary power, but her relationship to her power as the Avatar had turned to one more of deference than of boasting since she knew now what it meant to be without it, to feel powerless. But her friends stood in awe of her. 

Tenzin and the airbender kids had caught up with Team Avatar and joined them on the ridge. Tenzin followed their gaze to the portal.

“I'm so proud of you, Korra.” 

“Thanks, Tenzin. When I saw Kuvira had found the cannon in the wilds, I didn't know what would happen...”

“You saved the city, Korra,” Jinora added.

“We saved it together,” Korra corrected.

And they all began climbing down the ridge of vines onto the street pavement. Varrick and Zhu Li were trailing behind. Lin and Suyin were waiting on the street for them. They'd managed to find a working Satomobile nearby, though it didn't look to be in great shape. Suyin had managed to hot-wire the engine and Kuvira was sitting in the back in platinum handcuffs. 

“Where did you–how–” Korra started, but Su cut her off.

“I did my fair share of petty crime in my youth.”

Team Avatar and the airbender kids gaped in disbelief. Lin didn't waste a moment getting right down to business. 

“We need to contact Raiko and General Iroh to get the United Forces into the city to round up Kuvira's troops and tell them we have her in custody.”

“And Pema is still with Prince Wu and the evacuees. I'll go to the train station and make sure everyone is alright,” Tenzin added. 

“We're coming with you,” Jinora interjected, with Ikki and Meelo flanking her. 

“I have to to gather my family,” Su added with urgency.

“Fine. I need to get to a radio,” Lin said.

“Well, there's one at my office, if it's still standing...” offered Asami.

“We left Baatar Jr at the tower...” Su's spirit sank at the thought of possibly losing her son after just having gotten him back.

“Let's go,” Lin urged. 

“I don't know about you, but I don't like the idea of the rest of those mecha tanks still stomping around,” Varrick and Zhu Li had finally joined the group on the ground.

“Good point,” Lin conceded. “You'll come with us back to Future Industries. If the tower's still standing, see if you can send out another pulse from there.” 

“Yes, sir,” Varrick shouted as he pulled a mock salute to the Chief, who gave him a smirk, but didn't break.

“Alright, let's move out,” the Chief commanded. 

“What about her?” Su motioned towards Kuvira in the Satomobile. She had surrendered, but it was no reason to leave her unattended. 

“I'll contact Raiko,” Korra resolved. “Take Kuvira back to Air Temple Island. We'll all meet back there.”

“Alright,” Lin agreed.

As Lin took the driver's seat of the Satomobile, Asami noticed Mako sag against his brother. Bolin had helped the wounded Mako down the embankment of spirit vines and Mako's energy was sapped. The backlash from the explosion inside Kuvira's mecha tank had taken its toll. 

“Mako, maybe you should go with Lin to the island,” suggested Asami.

“I'm fine. I can –” as Mako spoke he took a step forward and faltered. 

“I don't think so, bro.” Bolin led his brother to the Satomobile and helped him into the passenger's seat.

“We'll see you back on the island,” Lin said. “And, Korra – that was some good work.” Lin Beifong had mastered the art of the understatement.

“Thanks, Chief.” 

As Lin drove off, Su turned to Tenzin. “My husband and Huan were with the evacuees.”

“We'll find them,” Tenzin assured her. 

“Thank you.”

Tenzin turned to Korra before departing and the two shared one more hug, which the airbender kids jumped in on. 

“I'm sure Pema and the others are okay.”

“Thank you, Korra.”

“I'll tell Raiko to send some troops to the station to help lead the rest of the evacuees to safety. And we'll see you back at the island,” Korra assured him. Tenzin and the kids started off towards the station.

“Opal and the rest of the airbenders must not be far from Future Industries Tower,” Bolin posited. 

“And Wing and Wei, too,” Su added. “I'll go to the tower with Korra. Bolin, would you search for the others?”

“Yes, without delay!” an excited Bolin boomed in his over-dramatic 'acting' voice. “I must find Opal! My one true love!! And the others. And lead them to safety!” And with that, Bolin was off, as the rest headed for what was left of Future Industries Tower.


	2. onwards to Future Industries Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra walks out of the new spirit portal with Kuvira, and Korra and Asami share more than just a few lines before deciding to go off into the Spirit World together. Slides back and forth between Korra and Asami's point of view.
> 
> This Chapter: A short chapter to lay some more groundwork.

The trees and vines of the wilds where the portal now lay seemed to have expanded farther out into the ruined city, entangled in rubble and clinging to half-fallen buildings. The streets were strewn with debris from the explosions of the cannon – Lin would have a rough drive to the docks. One Satomobile abandoned on the street had been crushed like an accordion by a huge chunk of wall that had been blown off the side of a building and right onto to vehicle's roof. Looking up at some of the buildings was like looking into a doll house with its fourth wall removed – the rooms partially intact, but completely exposed to the elements. 

Future Industries Tower had been just beyond the reach of the final blast, at the fringe of the portal crater; spared from complete destruction, but far from undamaged. Most of the windows were blown out and a large vine had delved into part of the foundation and worked its way up, with tendrils branching out around the tower and inside through some of the broken windows and crumbling facade. It was not the shining and pristine beacon it had been so shortly before. 

As they approached it, Korra took in the damage and knew Asami must be dismayed by the sight; not that she showed excessive attachment to the building itself, but what it represented – her company, her father's company. She wished she could offer some comfort, but she didn't know what to say. 

“It's still here,” Asami noted wryly, as if to say, “but barely.”

As they rounded the corner they ran into an out-of-breath Baatar Jr. Suyin ran to her son and embraced him.

“Mother! You're alright!” He stammered out between breaths. “I came down. When I saw the blast. The whole building. Shook.” He took a moment to compose himself. “The elevators are broken. I ran down the stairs...”

They all craned their necks to look up to the top tier of the building where Asami's office was...

“That's a lot of stairs,” Varrick observed.

“Where are Opal, and the twins?” Baatar asked.

“Bolin is looking for them. They shouldn't be far. He's bringing them back here before we meet up with Lin and the others on Air Temple Island,” Su reassured her son. 

“Kuvira surrendered. We need to radio Raiko,” Korra added.

“My airship. It should still be at the temple. It could take us back to the Island,” Bataar offered, ignoring the mention of his treacherous lover.

“Good idea, thanks,” said Korra. They stepped into the building. Most of the internal structure was intact, but the elevators were indeed in disrepair with most of the cables snapped. One elevator had dropped to the basement just below ground level, and Korra jumped down on top of it and looked up inspecting the shaftway. It was clear for the most part. Asami stood at the threshold and peered up the shaft, too, then down at Korra who reached out her hand to help the other girl hop down. With Korra and Suyin metalbending, the group ascended swiftly to the top.


	3. taking stock and making a move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra walks out of the new spirit portal with Kuvira, and Korra and Asami share more than just a few lines before deciding to go off into the Spirit World together. Slides back and forth between Korra and Asami's point of view.
> 
> This Chapter: Korra and Asami have some time alone, and Asami has a lot of feelings.

The second pulse Varrick and Zhu Li sent out from the tower looked to take out another mech platoon or two within range. Su and Baatar had followed the couple up to the spire to see if they could spot their family and the airbenders from above, anxious for visual confirmation that they were indeed alright.

Back in Asami's office, Korra was on the radio to Raiko, whose tone was mixed. Nothing the Avatar did could ever please the president. He was grateful for Kuvira's surrender, of course, but displeased at Korra's defiance of his white flag and the portal that now sat at the center of his ruined city. Regardless, the airship was on its way, as were Iroh's troops.

Korra let out a groan of frustration. “Ugh. What do I have to do to get a simple 'thank you' from that guy?” The question was mostly rhetorical, but Korra was hit by her friend's silence and looked up from the desk. 

Asami had her back to Korra, standing in front of where her huge picture window had been. The glass was mostly shattered from the blast and a wind was whipping through the opening. Asami stood near the edge, looking out at the portal and the ruins, absorbed in her own thoughts. 

Korra hesitated a moment. She had never lost anyone close to her and she was unsure how to comfort Asami. But she knew that if their roles had been reversed, Asami wouldn't waste a second in coming to her aid. She had stayed by her side after her battle with Zaheer. Korra went and stood just behind her friend at her shoulder. 

Asami spoke without looking at Korra, her voice sounding so far away, “There will be so much to rebuild...It took nearly three years to reconstruct the city's basic infrastructure to accommodate the spirit wilds. Now with the portal...it's going to take a lot of creative thinking.”

“Good thing we have you,” Korra offered, but Asami's eyes remained fixed on the city before them. Korra knew that rebuilding the roads wasn't really what was bothering Asami, but she didn't want to push her to talk about Hiroshi if she wasn't ready.

“It will be an entirely different place. It won't be the Republic City my father helped shape.” 

“Sure, it will look different, but at its heart it will be the same city he helped us to save. And I know Future Industries will have the top bid with Raiko...” Korra put her hand on her friend's shoulder, which seemed to break her trance and Asami finally turned to face Korra. 

“It won't be bad for business, that's for sure,” Asami said with a half-hearted smile. 

Korra returned her smile, hoping to cheer her a little, but she let her hand drop to her side and looked to the door when she heard footsteps in the hall. Zhu Li stood in the doorway.

“Bolin and the others are all here and so is the airship,” she said plainly. 

Korra paused a moment, glancing at Asami, and said, “I think we'll be here a little longer. We'll see you back at the island.” She couldn't think of what explanation to give, but Zhu Li didn't seem to need any. As she turned to go, a glint caught Asami's eye.

“Zhu Li, is that –” Zhu Li followed her gaze and, realizing what was being referred to, touched the ring on her left hand.

“Yes. Varrick proposed.” Zhu Li blushed very slightly. It was the most emotion they'd ever seen her express outwardly. 

“Congratulations.”

“That's great,” Korra followed up quickly. 

After a pause, Zhu Li said, “I'll let them know to expect you both later.”

“Thanks,” Korra and Asami said in unison and both caught themselves, hearing the echo. Zhu Li went to join the others. 

Asami took a few steps towards the piece of platinum she and her father had tested the plasma saw on. Korra was glued to the spot with a furrow in her brow.

“Varrick and Zhu Li?” Korra hadn't exactly picked up on this.

“Times of crisis force you to recognize how you really feel about people.” 

Korra perked up. She did pick up on the subtlety of that statement, though she wasn't sure if Asami meant Hiroshi, or...She knew Asami had been struggling with her feelings about her father recently. Meanwhile, Korra had slowly been coming to a realization of her own, and she'd thought Asami had reached a similar conclusion. At first, the strength of her feelings for Asami had confused her, but she was beginning to see her love for the other woman for what it was. Every time Asami touched her, she felt full of warmth, and it was nothing like the stressful tension she'd experienced with Mako. It was comfortable and in sync. 

As these thoughts ran through her mind, Korra felt her cheeks burn red and looked to Asami, but her friend wasn't looking. Asami was sitting on the step unit she'd mounted to get into the Hummingbird cockpit, where she had stood the last time she'd seen her father face to face. Korra tried to clear her mind, and went and sat down beside her grieving friend. 

“I'm so sorry, Asami.”

“We were just starting to get close again...He sacrificed himself...”

“We would never have been able to stop that mecha giant without his help.” Korra placed her hand on Asami's back and Asami leaned, letting some of her weight rest on Korra as they sat side by side. 

“For the past three years, I've spent so much energy, hating him...how selfish he'd been joining Amon, and saying it was out of love for my mother and not just an outlet for his own anger...I hated him so much.” A tear began to roll down Asami's cheek. “All of those letters he sent me...I wasted so much time hating him...and now he's gone.” She rested her head on Korra's shoulder and Korra felt Asami's tears on the bare skin of her arm. She turned her body a little, in towards Asami, and let the girl sink a little more into her shoulder as she sobbed. Korra stroked her hair with the hand at her back and caught Asami's arm across her lap with the other in a sort of embrace. 

Korra had never seen Asami lose her composure quite like this, so vulnerable. But she was glad Asami felt so at ease with her, that she could share her deepest feelings with Korra. And Korra liked how strong it made her feel, that she could bear the weight of Asami's sadness and, more, give her the comfort she needed, as Asami had done for her three years ago. 

She nestled her cheek against the top of Asami's head as her sobbing subsided, only a moment later Asami began to pull away. Before Korra had time to lament, Asami's lips were on hers. Her palm held Korra's face close to hers and they held together for a long moment, barely moving, but with their lips pressed softly against each other's. 

With one hand still pressed against Asami's back, Korra used the other to gather the girl's legs, turning Asami's body more towards her. In response, Asami parted her lips slightly to kiss her again, pressing into Korra harder, and her body seemed electrified as she shed the lethargy of grief for a more gratifying passion. Korra felt the change, and the shock of Asami's kiss had quickly given way to a mixture of relief and desire. 

She felt Asami's free hand at her waist, resting against her abdomen as Korra deepened her kiss and felt a wave pulse through her body. She hadn't known how sorely she'd wanted this closeness. She had turned over and over again in her mind her feelings for her friend and she'd recognized her feelings as love, but it almost felt like she hadn't until just now known what kind of love. 

Korra stopped for a moment to take a breath, pressing her forehead against Asami's, and then gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. When she tasted the salt from Asami's tears there, she pulled away slightly to look at her friend and Asami met her eyes. Asami looked expectant, maybe waiting for her to give an okay sign, or a smile, but Korra's face showed concern. Asami's eyes were still a little red from crying, her jacket had ripped in places and was covered in dust, and some of her hair had come out of her ponytail. This was the most out of sorts Korra had ever seen her. But Asami's gaze was not shy or worried, she was not hesitant. And Korra knew better than to underestimate Asami's strength and conviction. But she didn't want Asami's grief to be the catalyst of their relationship. She understood now the passion she possessed and knew it was reciprocated, but a lot had happened today. And there would be time for more.


	4. fumbling for words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra walks out of the new spirit portal with Kuvira, and Korra and Asami share more than just a few lines before deciding to go off into the Spirit World together. Slides back and forth between Korra and Asami's point of view.
> 
> This Chapter: Another short one, Korra and Asami try to find words for what just happened.

They were both still searching each other's faces so intently – Korra with concern, and Asami with expectation – that they both blushed when they heard their name on the other's lips simultaneously, surprised again just as they were when they'd caught themselves earlier with Zhu Li. They both relaxed their grip and Asami took her hand off Korra's cheek and let it rest on her knee.

After a breath, Asami spoke first and Korra was relieved. She was still trying to figure out what she wanted to say. More than anything, she wanted Asami to be okay, but she'd just watched her father die, and as strong as she was, she was not okay. And Korra wanted to do everything she could to comfort her. But at this moment, seeing her so raw with grief, Korra couldn't help but feel a little selfish. She wanted to keep kissing Asami, really wanted to, but she didn't want to share this moment with Hiroshi. She wanted Asami – resilient, caring, beautiful Asami – joyfully all to herself.

“Korra, I hope that wasn't –” Asami started, but Korra found her voice quickly.

“It was perfect! ...I think I've been wanting to do that ever since I got back— maybe even before— but I didn't know how— I was confused, and now –” Korra fumbled, but Asami cut Korra off just as quickly.

“I've been thinking about it for a long time, too – thinking about you.” Asami looked at Korra and her voice was soft, but direct, and she did not mirror Korra's blush. Her seriousness only made Korra more flustered. Korra's resolve was beginning to melt under the unwavering gaze of those green eyes, but she held her own.

“But right now, I think, maybe –” Korra stopped short when Asami looked away. She hoped that she didn't think Korra didn't want–

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be!”

Another round of tears seemed to be welling up in Asami and Korra desperately wanted to reassure her. She renewed the pressure on Asami's back and her other hand was still hugging Asami's thigh. The tears were coming, but without the heavy sobs of before, and Asami spoke though them, “I must look like a mess and I'm crying all over you. This isn't how I pictured telling you...I just needed to tell you— you needed to know.”

Her words sent a rush through Korra and she set another soft kiss on Asami's lips in response. Korra understood completely. And she was so unbelievably happy to know Asami shared her feelings.

Korra smiled widely as their lips parted and stood up, holding her hand out to Asami to help her to her feet. Asami pulled her into a tight hug and Korra kept smiling into Asami's shoulder, whose hair stilled smelled faintly of flowers mingled in with the dirt and sweat resulting from the intense battle they had just gone through. And, her mind turning back to the events of the day, the adrenaline was finally beginning to fade and Korra realized just how exhausted she was.

A weariness was taking over Asami, too. With thoughts of grief and regret, her father...and then Korra, and everything whirling in her head, she was mentally exhausted. But there was still a bit of a smile on Korra's face as they separated, even a little hint of mischief.

“Whaddaya say we ride back in style? I bet we can find something that's still drivable, and did you see the way Su jump-started that Satomobile? You don't want to be shown up by her, do you? I mean, _Sato_ mobile? Asami _Sato_?” Korra was trying to be playful, to get anything from Asami – a grimacing smile, a chuckle – and she was pleased to see a small smile on Asami's face as she looked at the floor between them.

But she looked up at Korra and said, “I was actually thinking...do you think we could walk to the bay?”

And Korra decided she'd like nothing better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos so far! Sorry this was a short one, but there's more coming!


	5. grief overtakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra walks out of the new spirit portal with Kuvira, and Korra and Asami share more than just a few lines before deciding to go off into the Spirit World together. Slides back and forth between Korra and Asami's point of view.
> 
> This Chapter: Asami has a very difficult day mourning her father and Korra is there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! But this is my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy! Despite the sadness.

Moonlight illuminated the sparse room and the emptiness made her feel cold even under her blanket. Asami had awoken in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back to sleep. Lying in her bed, the pool of light on the floor kept drawing her attention, willing her to remain awake and to assess and reassess the events of the day in details she would rather not commit to memory.

When Lin had approached her earlier in the day, she had not been prepared. In fact, she had been rather surprised. After delivering Mako and Kuvira to the island yesterday, Lin had left again before Korra and Asami returned. Asami hadn't even realized she'd been gone – they'd returned so late in the evening, so exhausted, and gone to bed – until Lin returned midday, looking a bit ragged.

Asami had been sitting in on a preliminary meeting to discuss the rebuilding of Republic City. Korra had been right; after the success of Asami's innovative infrastructure redesign to accommodate the Spirit Wilds, Raiko put good stock in Asami's creative intellect in city planning matters. However, he still had a great wariness of the new portal, and accommodating the Wilds did not necessarily mean he was enthusiastic about the spirits.

This first discussion had taken a downturn when the president had suggested that Kuvira might have been stopped without tearing a new hole in the physical world. Korra struggled to keep her cool while trying to explain, once again, the explosive nature of spirit vine weaponry, in case Raiko had somehow failed to notice how volatile it was. Tenzin could barely get a word in.

Asami was impressed with Korra's relative composure, when she could tell Korra's first instinct was to snap, but she couldn't help feeling this line of conversation was counter-productive. They couldn't change what had happened.

Asami was just getting ready to jump in as referee and redirect the meeting, when Pema signaled to her from the doorway. Leaving Korra and Raiko to fruitlessly rehash yesterday's events, Asami rose and met Pema in the hall.

“What is it, Pema?”

“Lin asked me to come get you. She's waiting downstairs.”

“Oh. Of course,” she said obligingly as she followed Pema down the hall. This was curious and Asami had little idea of what to expect, but she didn't question Pema further.

Lin appeared as if she hadn't slept much. She was in uniform and at attention, but there was something softer about her somehow. _That can't be good._

Asami stood before her, waiting. Pema left them and Lin didn't speak for a good while. Her silence was beginning to agitate Asami, as her curiosity turned to anxiety, knotting in her stomach. Finally, Lin found her voice. She spoke simply, but while her words didn't convey a great deal of emotion, something in the reverence of her voice did.

“Hiroshi did a great service to his city. Without his help, I don't know how we would have gotten inside that mecha giant. I never doubted he had a sharp mind.”

She didn't apologize. Asami didn't expect her to, didn't want her to. As much as she could, and did, imagine how the battle with Kuvira might have gone if Lin hadn't recruited her father's help, wanting him to survive, Asami saw the scale groan with the weight of so much loss on the other hand. It couldn't have worked out any other way. She couldn't change what had happened.

Asami didn't know what to say. This was the most sincere compliment she had ever heard Chief Beifong utter. Her father was gone, and he'd given them so much more by sacrificing his life. But she hadn't had the time with him she'd thought she would. She averted her eyes to the floor when she felt tears welling up against her will.

As Asami looked away, Lin turned to pick up something that had been sitting on the table next to her. Asami hadn't noticed it when she came in, but now it had her full attention as she realized what it was.

The urn was made out of metal. It wasn't traditional, but it was fitting for her industrious father. Lin didn't say anything else, but Asami had an inkling that the Chief had bent the metal from the hummingbird suit. Lin held it before her and Asami took hold of it, but did not move, her eyes still trained on the metal. She couldn't look up at Lin; she didn't know what to say. Thank you didn't seem like enough, but it was all she could think of and it came out quietly, almost a whisper, as her tears began to fall from her cheeks.

“It was the least I could do.” Lin's discomfort was apparent. She didn't deal in the vulnerability of tears, and Asami couldn't keep them from coming.

“My officers have a vehicle down at the garage if there's somewhere–” Lin began, but Asami cut her off, anticipating her meaning.

“There is. Thank you.” Somewhere she needed to go.

After another brief moment, Lin stepped out of the room, touching her hand to Asami's shoulder in passing as she left. Standing in the middle of the room alone now, holding the urn in front of her, Asami realized what room she was standing in. Tenzin's study was quiet and calm. She needed to pull herself together; she didn't want to be such a wreck. She couldn't stand the flood of thoughts that clouded her head and made it impossible to see anything else.

So, Asami willed herself to stop crying. She took a deep breath and placed the urn on the altar table to the side of the figure of the airbending master. An incense stick was standing in its holder, ready to be burned and, with a match left on the table, Asami lit the incense and the few candles that sat on the table. She stood there for another moment, breathing with intention to keep her tears at bay. There was only one window in this room, which made it somewhat dim even now at midday. The flicker of the candles shown more prominently and warmly in the shadow and Asami watched them dance as the scent of the incense rose on a tendril of smoke. The calm of the room was finally beginning to creep into her body and release some of the tension there.

The act of this rite muted Asami's thoughts and created a stillness in her, but her body was still weary with the weight of unspoken grief. She sat down on the meditation pillow that lay on the floor and drew her knees to her chest, hugging them to herself as she kept her eyes on the table – the urn, the incense, the candles – and held a sort of vigil.

Asami remained in this way, trying to absorb the quiet and the stillness and acknowledge the love she had for her father still, the grief of having lost him, the forgiveness she offered for his anger and the guilt she had for her own.

After some time, she heard the pad of light footsteps in the doorway and turned to find Ikki standing there.

“Oh! Hi, Asami! My dad asked me to come get something for him. I'm sorry to barge in on you! What are you doing in here?” Ikki spoke very quickly, which was jarring to Asami in this moment, but when she responded she spoke kindly.

“Hi, Ikki. That's okay. I was just thinking about my dad.” She was unruffled by Ikki's presence. In fact, when she said this, the look in Ikki's eyes became so sympathetic that you would think she had some idea of what it feels like to lose someone you love. Asami had no idea what it was like to have siblings, and usually she thought it must be pretty ideal because you were never alone, but she supposed being the middle child couldn't be easy; maybe it was even lonely.

“I'm sorry about what happened.”

“Thanks, Ikki.”

“You know, my dad comes in here sometimes to think about grandpa Aang, too,” Ikki came and sat down cross-legged next to Asami. “It must be a good room for thinking. I never met grandpa Aang, but every year we visit where his ashes are buried and dad will meditate there and, well, it's always a nice day, but you can tell dad misses grandpa very much.”

It was almost comforting listening to Ikki. It distracted her from her thoughts for a little while, which was a relief, and she really was very sweet.

“I'm sure he does. I know I miss my father. But at least now he'll be close to my mother, and I'll visit their tomb the way you visit Avatar Aang...Actually, I'm going there today.” Asami wasn't sure if she should have mentioned that last part. Part of her felt very much like she should go alone. There were very few people who would feel compelled to honor her father, and she'd rather not have everybody know and stop and question her. She just wanted to go.

“Where is that?”

“Just outside of the city.” They sat for a second in silence and then Ikki stood up.

“Well, I better get back. I was supposed to help my mom with lunch.” Asami got to her feet, too, and after a brief hesitation Ikki took Asami by surprise and gave her a tight hug before leaving as quickly as she had come. Asami turned back to the altar and blew out the candles. _Hadn't Ikki come in here to get something for Tenzin?_

“Ikki! Didn't you–” but she didn't finish. Ikki was already out of earshot.

She figured she better get going. There were only so many hours of daylight left and she had quite a ways to go. She picked up the urn and headed for the garage, stopping in her room for her jacket on the way.

Just as she got outside and was nearing the garage, she could hear someone running after her. Korra stopped a few feet away from her, catching her breath.

“You're not going without me.”

“What?”

Korra's voice immediately shifted with a note of apprehension. Maybe she'd sounded a little too forceful? “I mean, I don't want you to go alone. And I'd like to go with you. If you want me to.” Her words were measured and she waited patiently for Asami's reply.

“How did you know I was going?”

“Welllll, Pema told me that Ikki told her that you told Ikki that you were going...”

Asami watched Korra shrink a little in her discomfort not knowing how she would respond. If she was honest, Asami wasn't sure herself. She had been so set on going alone. Grief was something she had always kept private. She and her father hadn't really shared their sadness when her mother was killed. It had made her father a little distant and hard, though she always knew he loved her.

She wasn't exactly thrilled at how much of a mess she'd been with Korra yesterday, and she didn't want to appear weak. As forward as she could be about her romantic feelings, this was an entirely different kind of vulnerability. It made her feel broken in a way she wasn't sure she wanted Korra to see, but the relief that she felt at the thought of Korra being with her, of not having to be alone, was strong, too. It turns out she had been right to feel a little uneasy about sharing her plans with Ikki. She should have known she would tell Pema. But maybe it was okay that she had.

“Come on, then. And remind me not to tell Ikki my deepest darkest secret,” she said, a bit more dryly than she had intended. Korra made her feel lighter and she wanted to play with her a bit, to be distracted as she'd been with Ikki. Korra picked up on her humor, despite her tone.

“Oooo! What might that be? Lemme guess–” she said, teasing.

“Don't flatter yourself!” Asami threw back at her, catching Korra's drift, as they walked towards the garage together.

One of Lin's officers brought out the Satomobile and insisted on driving, which irritated Asami. She loved to drive; it had a relaxing effect on her, feeling the vibration of the engine and the sense of control. But she wasn't feeling up to a fight. She relented, but she didn't want to feel chauffeured; besides she would need to give him directions, so she sat in the passenger seat with the urn in her lap and Korra took the back.

Once they docked in the city, the drive felt longer than she remembered and it passed mostly in silence. The tomb was set in a hillside in the country just outside of the city. Her mother had not been born in Republic City and so her father had chosen to build their family tomb away from the bustle of the industrial hub, somewhere more peaceful.

When they finally arrived, the late afternoon sun was shining golden. It was a beautiful soft light and Asami could still feel its warmth on her face despite the day's chill and the late hour. Climbing up the hill on foot, they approached the turtle-back tomb, which looked to Korra like it could be the size of her parents' igloo in the South Pole inside. Set into the hillside, the large stone turtle shell followed the slope of the hill and served as the roof of the burial vault. Above the stone entryway, the family name was engraved in a large type, with Yasuko's name below and the years of her birth and death.

The entry to the vault was blocked by a large stone and Korra bent it carefully to the side so they could enter. Asami, with the urn in one arm, had wordlessly begun to pick the few flowers that were growing wild as she climbed the hill, but, watching her struggle to hold both things, Korra had offered to gather the rest and then she handed the full bundle to Asami. Now, Asami placed the urn on a shelf next to her mother's at the center of the vault and she placed the flowers between the two.

Since her conversation with Ikki, she hadn't felt the urge to cry. But something about seeing her mother there, seeing them both, made her feel more alone than ever. Her father had been the only family she had left, and now she had no one. And as much as she fought it, she couldn't stop herself from crying. She was too tired to hold back and so she let herself sob heaving sobs. Her face was hot with tears and her throat felt dry and raw, but there was something physically relieving about not restraining her emotions. And she knew she was ten times the mess she'd been yesterday, but she couldn't care right now. She didn't care what she looked like, she didn't care how loud and awful she must sound; she had lost her mother and now she had lost her father, too, and she couldn't understand what she had done to deserve this.

She could barely feel when Korra put her hand on her back; and she barely had the whereabouts to reciprocate when Korra pulled her into a hug; and she hardly knew how long they'd been there or how long she had been crying when Korra guided her out of the vault. She didn't notice that dusk had fallen and she didn't care that she wouldn't be in the driver's seat when Korra helped her into the back. And she must have fallen asleep because she didn't remember when they returned to the island and she didn't know how she had ended up alone in her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their own headcanon about this timeline, it seems, but, as far as what I'm writing here, I'm thinking the wedding happens three days after the Kuvira battle. This would be the first of those three days. 
> 
> Call me impatient, but Korra & Mako's conversation at the wedding just has to be their first since the battle to me. And while I think he got himself injured badly, not badly enough to be out of the picture and away from Korra/Team Avatar for very long.
> 
> Thoughts are welcome and always appreciated!
> 
> The turtle-back tomb is based on real life tombs in Japan!


	6. driven by instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra walks out of the new spirit portal with Kuvira, and Korra and Asami share more than just a few lines before deciding to go off into the Spirit World together. Slides back and forth between Korra and Asami's point of view.
> 
> This Chapter: Korra's take on that same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment from grinko got me thinking, so I added in this chapter to give some Korra-insight.

Korra stood outside Asami's door and hesitated.

She'd slept heavily as she usually did, but when the morning had come she'd been quick to waking. Usually she was bit more groggy in the mornings, but today she had woken up and instantly her thoughts had turned to Asami, as if the concern that had filled her yesterday had not slept through the night as she had, but had lain awake waiting for her, ready to pounce at the first sign of consciousness. Korra was eager to go see Asami. She had missed her, laying down to bed in her own room, but she decided to be patient and to let Asami rest.

When she'd offered to come with her to the tomb yesterday, she hadn't known exactly what to expect, but something quick and intuitive inside her knew Asami shouldn't be alone, that Korra should be there.

In her meeting with Tenzin and Raiko, conversation had really begun to reach a stalemate, as she and the president talked in circles about the portal. It was clear this discussion would not reach any sort of resolution today. So, when Pema returned to the doorway, this time signaling to Korra, she was happy to excuse herself and suggest they let it rest for today.

When she reached the hallway, Pema skipped over any pleasantries, but was kind even in her haste, and Korra could sense her concern.

“Ikki told me that Asami plans to bury her father today.”

There were so many things implicated by this comment that Korra didn't know where to start. _What did she have that she was going to bury? How did Ikki know? Where was she going?_ But Korra skipped over these and landed on the most urgent question.

“When?”

“I saw her heading towards the entrance hall just a moment ago.”

“Thanks.” Korra was curt and she didn't stop to question why Pema had thought to come to get her or to explain to Pema why she needed to go.

She could tell Asami was wary of accepting her company and at first, her voice even edged on hostility, but Korra took a second to rationalize the situation and diffuse the long-standing instinct to fight fire with fire, and she decided she knew much better than to take it personally. She even thought she sensed Asami's attitude shift as well and _did she try to make a joke just now?_

She'd wanted to hold her hand in the car, to give her some physical sign of her support, but Lin's officer was there, and it still felt like Asami had her defenses up, besides. Korra was trying not to act impulsively and to give Asami whatever space she needed. It made Korra more than a little anxious trying not to say the wrong thing or be too assertive, but her fear and inexperience with this kind of loss gave her all the more respect for its gravity. So, she let Asami set the rules for now and she didn't break the silence in the car. The city passed by them through the windows, but Korra wasn't paying attention to where they were going, her eyes trained on the seat in front of her and the black hair that Asami hadn't bothered to pull back today falling over the back of of the seat.

When she'd stood frozen before the two urns in the vault, still not having said a word since they left the island beyond a few terse directions to the officer, another wave of anxiety overcame Korra as she felt another shift in energy even before Asami began sobbing. In a second, Korra felt the wall Asami had been holding up crumble and Korra, to her own disbelief, knew instinctively what to do.

Asami looked ready to collapse in her anguish and Korra stepped forward and caught her in a tight embrace. There was still a pulse of fear running through Korra; Asami allowed herself to be led to the car as trusting as a child and Korra felt the weight of that responsibility. But Korra was not new to responsibility and her fear was overpowered by an intense love that was so second nature to her that she never questioned it – its origin, its prudence, its depth. Her love for Asami was like the necessity of breathing. It just was, and she didn't need to question it; it was intrinsic and so totally vital to her being.

Asami had worn herself out with crying and had fallen asleep against her on the car ride home, and Korra couldn't help but feel a warmth mingle with her concern. Their proximity was still so new and Korra thought back on their kiss yesterday and how soft she'd been even in her forcefulness. Korra could feel Asami's desperation then and it had felt so good to be desired, to be needed by Asami, and for Asami to be the aggressor, a role Korra had played so often in other areas of her life.

She felt Asami's breathing settle now and she knew she was deep asleep. So deep that she didn't stir almost at all when Korra lifted her out of the car and carried her in her arms in the darkness to the dormitories and deposited her gently onto her bed. She had been reluctant to leave the room, wanting to stay close to Asami, wanting to make sure she knew she wasn't alone, but she looked at Asami's sleeping face. The creases in her brow from crying had smoothed and she finally looked restful, and Korra had pressed her lips to Asami's hair sweetly and slid the door closed as quietly as she could.

Now, she stood before that same door and hazarded a gentle knock, before sliding it open again.

Asami sat on the edge of the bed, fully clothed, her loose hair falling over her left shoulder as she she looked at the floor lost in thought. She looked weary and Korra worried she hadn't slept as well as she'd imagined. But she looked up at Korra and offered her a slight smile as she entered the room and sat down beside her.

“Hey.”

“Morning. Did you sleep okay?” Korra could sense Asami's reticence, the remains of the wall still lay around her, and she hoped that she hadn't made the wrong decision last night. Maybe Asami had thought she'd left her alone because she couldn't handle it, because she was weak. Korra hadn't figured out yet that it was just the other way around.

“I woke up a while ago...”

“Have you just been sitting in here awake all this time? You should have come and woken me up! I don't mind at all.” Korra felt guilty and she wanted to make sure Asami knew she was there for her, whatever she needed.

“I couldn't have...did you bring me in here last night?” She sounded embarrassed.

“You fell asleep on the way back and I didn't think I should wake you.”

“Thank you, Korra. I'm sorry–”

“You have nothing to apologize for! I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you need to talk, or anything...” The weight of Asami's upper-body rested on her hands, which gripped the edge of the bed on either side of her. As she spoke, Korra put her hand over Asami's and gave it a squeeze.

At her touch, the stiffness left Asami's body and she sank into Korra, resting her head on Korra's shoulder with a heavy sigh.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, until Asami's stomach grumbled loudly enough for them both to hear it. They both chuckled at this and Asami blushed self-consciously, but Korra couldn't see her face to notice.

“Hungry?” Korra knew she was, herself. She hadn't eaten lunch, or dinner yesterday, come to think of it. And she realized Asami must not have either before rushing out midday.

“It certainly seems that way...” Asami admitted sheepishly.

“Shall we go then?” She waited for Asami to decide if they would greet the others just yet, or wait a while longer.

“In a minute,” replied Asami, speaking into her shoulder.

“Fine by me.” _More than fine._ With her hand still covering Asami's, she laced their fingers, and they sat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I totally lifted that line. You know the one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. comfort in another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra walks out of the new spirit portal with Kuvira, and Korra and Asami share more than just a few lines before deciding to go off into the Spirit World together. Slides back and forth between Korra and Asami's point of view.
> 
> This Chapter: Unwinding together after a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some inspiration from korrasami fan art by rynnic-art!

Korra sighed heavily, exhaling the stress of the day. A city in ruins and a hectic evacuation made for a lot of metaphorical fires to put out. She breathed again, recalling Tenzin's words to her years ago that tending to the day-to-day problems of Republic City was not her duty as the avatar. But helping to clean up after Kuvira's attack seemed necessary before she could leave the United Republic to tend to the state of the Earth nation.

Yesterday's meeting with Raiko had been fruitless, talking in circles, but it seemed as if perhaps the president had found some sense in Korra's absence that afternoon. Today had seen some far more productive discussions, and they all sank into the work with equal measures of urgency, reason and caution.

Korra had spent a good portion of the day conferring with Raiko, Lin and Iroh over what their immediate action should be to deal with the now-homeless evacuees and also reintegrating those whose homes were still intact; and then with Raiko, Asami, Varrick and Tenzin meditating on what the new portal might mean for rebuilding. Korra's mind seemed to be drowning in a whirlpool of as-yet-unanswered questions about the future of Republic City and of the Earth nation, and she knew she wouldn't be answering them alone, but the uncertainty and the hugeness of the tasks at hand were overwhelming.

Korra exhaled again and felt Naga breathe with her. Letting her breathing sync with the slow and relaxed breaths of her polar bear dog began to calm Korra, and the rush of thoughts began to ebb. It was evening and the island was quiet, no doubt everyone else feeling some of the exhaustion Korra felt. She let the peacefulness of the quiet and the stillness of her room relax her. The rest could wait for tomorrow.

When Asami slid open her door, Korra had just begun to doze, and Asami stood on the threshold a moment, sweetly taking in the sight of Korra resting on the floor against Naga. She was tired, too, but she didn't feel like being alone and today had been so full of business and planning that she'd barely had anytime with Korra. With so many people staying on the island, dinner had been bustling and boisterous and Meelo had sat down right next to her and demanded her attention to his biceps, and Asami had laughingly complied, but she'd felt a little overwhelmed. She hadn't grown up around a large family, and with the airbenders and the Beifong clan and everyone else at the temple...it was a little more than she felt able to handle at the moment.

But Korra's company – that, she wanted. The day of the attack, they'd walked from her building to the bay and they hadn't said much, but they hadn't needed to. Something about her connection with Korra seemed more intuitive than any relationship she'd had before, and certain things could be communicated with just a gesture, or a look. There was still a nagging self-consciousness, but she'd discovered that even at her most vulnerable yesterday, she had felt more safe with Korra than she had felt weak. She only wished that she could hold on to that feeling, that she never had to be away from Korra.

Just seeing her now set Asami more at ease, even if she was asleep, and Asami thought she would just stay awhile, just until she felt ready to go to bed. She tried to slide the door closed as quietly as she could, but Korra stirred at the sound.

“Oh, hey, Asami,” Korra said sleepily, but not unkindly.

“I'm sorry! I didn't want to wake you.”

“S'ok, I'm glad you did.”

Korra smiled at her and, as they held each other's gaze, Asami sensed an invitation to stay and she accepted it, taking a seat on the floor next to Korra and leaning her back against Naga as well.

There was a slight space between the two as they rested against the polar bear dog and they both hesitated to bridge it. This physical closeness was still so new, and even though they both craved it, each time still felt like it was testing their boundaries. Those boundaries had vanished in moments of high emotion when Asami's grief lowered her defenses, but this morning had been their first real touch that wasn't driven by a moment of upheaval. Not that their friendship hadn't been intimate already; it wasn't like she hadn't hugged Korra or touched her hand or her shoulder dozens of times, but...this was different. So she let the space be for the moment.

“Today wore me out,” Korra said as she stifled a yawn.

“No kidding! Me, too.”

“Too much talking, too many questions.” Korra was cute when she was tired, Asami mused.

“I wholeheartedly agree,” said Asami as she playfully drew her face into serious composure, before breaking into a smile at Korra's tired pout. “President Raiko is definitely eager to have some new plans for the city drawn up immediately.”

“No better person for that than you.” That was the second time Korra had said something like that, and her flattery wasn't lost on Asami, who blushed slightly.

“Thanks, Korra.”

“But I think he's getting ahead of himself.” They both knew there was a lot that needed to be done before new building could begin. And besides, the idea of jumping into these huge projects immediately, with barely a pause after risking all of their lives to take down their world's largest threat...they could all use a bit of a break. The city wasn't going anywhere, Kuvira was in custody, Iroh's troops were seeing to the safety of the refugees for now...

“You're not wrong. But I understand his sense of urgency.” Asami, always so understanding. Korra really admired this deep capacity in Asami for compassion, and as she herself was beginning to learn what it meant to really connect to others in this way, it made her look back and really recognize all of the times Asami had shown Korra her care and concern. It was like Korra had learned a new word recently and was hearing it everywhere now. Asami understanding Korra's dedication to the Air nation; Asami's synergy with Korra when they were lost in the desert; Asami standing by Korra after her battle with Zaheer. Korra saw all of these dots connect in her head and felt again that reassurance, the love Asami had for Korra.

Korra, already snug with tiredness, felt a surge of warmth as her mind worked through these thoughts, and she reach out for Asami's hand.

“Did you see Opal and Bolin at dinner tonight?” Korra talked to Asami's hand, shy to meet her gaze at first and desperately wanting to change the subject and put that stressful part of her day to rest – the fate of the world, and all. At dinner, Bolin had bit into a soup dumpling and spurted hot soup all over himself and Opal next to him. He'd looked a bit fearful in his embarrassment – Opal _had_ been pretty fierce in anger even after Bolin had deserted Kuvira's army – but Opal had just laughed cheerfully and Bolin broke into blushing laughter at himself.

“I _did_ ,” and Asami chuckled a little to herself at the recent memory, also looking at Korra's hand in hers, “but I was a little distracted by a certain airbender...” Asami looked up at Korra and let herself trail off. Her feelings towards Meelo were of pleasant tolerance. She had fun teasing him, but he was a lot to handle.

“I saw that...should I be worried?” Korra pulled her face into mock concern and then laughed. “Between him and Ikki, no one could get near you!”

“ _Me_?” Asami questioned incredulously. “Tenzin and Lin looked like they had you cornered all night.”

“Ugh,” Korra groaned. They had talked her ear off at the table, debating the best ways to assist the Earth nation. More work at the end of a long day – not that she didn't care, she really did – but all she'd wanted was to laugh with Asami over dinner and make as much of a fool of herself as Bolin had with Opal. She loved making Asami laugh.

“The fates are against us!” Korra cried, shaking her fist at the ceiling, and that laugh rang out again, making Korra smile and look to Asami. Their eyes met and lingered and they both sighed against Naga, tired and content.

“Well, then, the fates have another thing coming,” Asami challenged.

“I don't know,” said Korra doubtfully. “I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be just as much of a whirlwind as today. Varrick gave Bolin a lot of free reign with the wedding preparations and Bo really took charge. I think we've probably already been assigned to different set up teams.”

“There are teams?” Asami said raising her eyebrows in surprise.

“I know! Who knew? Mako would be so proud!” Korra joked. Mako had had a long healing session with Kya today and had been asleep for most of the day, resting. Pema had brought some food to him during dinner. Korra had been too busy today to go see him, to really thank him, but she knew he needed the rest anyhow.

She could use some rest herself, she thought, and yawned again. But she was happy to finally have this time with Asami; sleep could wait. They chatted drowsily about the wedding tomorrow and more about everyone's antics at dinner. It was unusual having everyone in such close proximity and there seemed to be something about emergency circumstances like these that made everyone get along more easily, made them feel even closer. Korra didn't mind that feeling, having everyone wrapped close around her like a blanket of family and security. And Asami at the center of that with her.

It was these thoughts that sent Korra off to sleep mid-conversation and Asami didn't mind when Korra's sleeping body leaned into hers, her head resting on Asami's shoulder. And Asami didn't notice when she herself finally drifted off as well, at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always!! 
> 
> Only a few more chapters to go in this piece, I think, but perhaps I'll write more if people are enjoying it?


	8. stepping out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra walks out of the new spirit portal with Kuvira, and Korra and Asami share more than just a few lines before deciding to go off into the Spirit World together. Slides back and forth between Korra and Asami's point of view.
> 
> This Chapter: Another short one, Korra and Asami bump into Jinora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but the next one will be longer!

“Paaaaabuuuu!” Bolin's voice rang out as he dragged Opal around the island the next morning in search of his fire ferret friend.

The air of his sing-song call softly reached Korra's window from a distance, where Pabu perked up his ears, poised on the window sill. But as much as he loved his human friend, Pabu has his own designs. He hopped down into Korra's room and nudged one of Naga's fluffy front paws, chittering quietly, hoping to play with the polar bear dog. Naga made a throaty grumble and sleepily lifted her head a little to look at the fire ferret. Naga's movement stirred Korra into a pleasant half-wakeful state and Korra burrowed closer into the soft body next to her. Feeling Korra's shift in position against her, Asami opened her eyes.

She hadn't meant to fall asleep on Korra's floor and she couldn't remember exactly when she drifted off, but she wasn't uncomfortable and the weight of Korra's body against hers was soothing, the flow of her thoughts falling in step with the slow rise and fall of Korra's breathing. She couldn't imagine if things had gone differently in the fight with Kuvira...how suddenly you could lose someone; how she could have lost Korra, too. She would have never slept well again. Asami pressed her cheek to the top of Korra's head softly.

“Mmmmm,” Korra murmured happily.

“Morning, Korra.” Asami smiled.

“Morning,” Korra said, still cozily buried in Asami's shoulder.

They stayed like that a few moments longer before deciding to get up and join the others at breakfast. Korra reluctantly detached herself from Asami, but kept her eyes on her as they stood and Asami moved to readjust her top and comb through her hair with her fingers. Korra was in awe. Asami was just as beautiful as ever, and in just a couple of minutes she'd made herself perfectly presentable. How did she do that?? Even at her most disheveled, she managed to be the most beautiful person Korra had ever seen. Korra didn't bother much with her own appearance, but her style was simple and her short hair fell into place easily.

From the sounds through the window and the energy in the air, people seemed to be up and about on the island already and they figured they must have slept a little late, so they didn't want to waste time getting to breakfast. Most everyone must have eaten by now. Asami was talking over her shoulder to Korra as she slid open the door and stepped out, and immediately she almost knocked into Jinora in the hallway.

“Oh! I'm sorry, Jinora!” Asami apologized innocently and then felt a small pang of anxiety as she saw Jinora wasn't looking at her, but past her, at Korra. Not that she necessarily thought Jinora would somehow disapprove, but just that she hadn't really given much thought to how the others might react. She'd kept her feelings for Korra to herself for so long. She hadn't shared them yet with anyone else, except, well, Korra. And, truthfully, part of her liked having Korra to herself this way. But she didn't want their feelings to be a secret, she'd just enjoyed having her own private revelry for the moment. Asami's mind jumped back and forth between these thoughts quickly.

“Good morning, you two!” Jinora said brightly. And with that, any tension dissipated. Jinora smiled at them both, and Korra picked up when Asami didn't respond, stepping forward.

“Morning, Jinora! Is there any breakfast left?”

“Meelo threatened to eat it all, but mom saved you some. Bolin's been looking for you both. And Pabu. He said to tell you if I saw you: Asami is supposed to help in the kitchen, and Korra, you're supposed to help with decorations outside.”

“Okay. Thanks, Jinora!” Korra said cheerfully, but she turned to Asami with her blue eyes wide in fear as Jinora walked away. _Decorations???_ This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always! : )


	9. the energy around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra walks out of the new spirit portal with Kuvira, and Korra and Asami share more than just a few lines before deciding to go off into the Spirit World together. Slides back and forth between Korra and Asami's point of view.
> 
> This Chapter: Korra and Asami fail at wedding preparations, and spend time together talking about bending instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less grief, more acceptance. And Bolin.

Asami was in the gazebo, leaning her forearms of the railing, looking out over Yue Bay. Her gaze remained fixed on the water until it fell out of focus and she was no longer really seeing, as her thoughts seemed to flood every corner of her mind. Her brow furrowed as her thoughts turned once again to the meaning of her father's death and the future it gave to her, and Korra.

Korra approached slowly. Asami was standing so still and a mischievous part of Korra wanted to spook her, but she thought better of it and cautioned a greeting instead.

“Hey.”

Asami turned her head, “Korra, hey.” She gave Korra faint smile, but the seriousness of her thoughts still read on her face.

“I thought you were on kitchen duty?” Korra stepped into the gazebo and leaned a shoulder against one of the tall posts near Asami.

“I got kicked out,” Asami said sheepishly and Korra chuckled. The front of Asami's jacket was dusted with flour, and there was some in her hair as well. The kitchen was not really her element, Korra mused.

“Aren't you supposed to be putting up decorations?” Asami countered.

“Oh, well, they didn't need me anymore.” Korra's eyes flicked to the ground and she reddened a little at the lie. She had seized an unsupervised moment to break away from her wedding duties. Watching Lin angrily attempt to disentangle fairy lights had been amusing, but Korra's mirth had only made Lin more cranky, and Korra wasn't faring much better herself with her own string of lights. She'd seen Asami from afar, walking out to the gazebo, so she had tacitly apologized to Bolin and bailed.

“What are you doing out here?” Korra asked.

“Just thinking. About everything that's happened recently,” Asami answered vaguely. Korra was curious, but she didn't press her.

“Well, you picked a good place for it. Tenzin used to bring me here to practice meditating when I was still trying to learn airbending. I was so impatient and frustrated then. I hadn't ever gone into the avatar state and I didn't know what the problem was. I couldn't really feel it then, but there's a certain energy here.”

“I've wondered about that.”

“What?”

“What it's like to learn bending,” Asami reflected. “I can't really imagine what it's like, to master the elements. I mean, I manipulate the world around me in other ways, with science and technology, but it's different. There's something very...illogical about bending.” Asami was genuinely curious and, as she spoke, Korra could tell she was giving it careful thought.

“It's –well –“ Korra struggled with her response. Asami was right. Bending was most certainly more of a feeling than an active thought. Maybe that's why it was so hard to describe. Korra shifted so that her posture mimicked Asami's, leaning forward on the rail, and their shoulders brushed against each other's. Korra measured her words as she, too, found her gaze entranced by the water below.

“Bending...it's all about the energy around you. Water, earth, fire –they've always made a bit more sense to me, I guess because they're more...tangible. I can't really remember a time when I couldn't bend them, they came so naturally. But learning airbending taught me so much more about bending _all_ of the elements. I mean, air is so vital and yet we hardly notice it. And that's kind of like all of the energy around us. Meditating helps you focus your own energy so that you can become more aware of the energy around you; clearing your mind so you can better sense the flow between you and...that rock over there, say.”

Korra spoke thoughtfully and she had Asami's full attention. Korra's demeanor had changed so much over the past few years. She was less brash and headstrong, Asami had noticed; she had a pensive expression that overtook her when she was taking her time to work something out, with her lips pursed to one side, which Asami found adorable. But she hadn't lost her impulsiveness, and Asami was happy for that, too. She liked Korra's whims.

Asami was staring without realizing, and Korra turned her head to meet her gaze.

“I guess that's similar to how I feel in a fight, trying to sense where my attackers are and anticipate their next moves,” said Asami.

“It's exactly the same, only in addition to sensing my attackers, I'm also in tune with the elements. But it's the same idea, the same sense of focus.”

Asami thought for a moment. “When I design something, a vehicle or a tool, I suppose I have the same idea in mind. A good design will be intuitive to the user, an extension of themselves, the way the elements are for benders.”

“I'd never thought of it that way before, but that makes total sense!...I mean, when you think about it, that was what the Equalists had in mind, using mecha tanks and those gloves to level the playing field...”

Korra said the thought as it came to her before she realized its implication for Asami, and she stiffened, frozen waiting for her response.

After a pause, Asami replied judiciously, “I suppose it comes down to the person using the technology...or bending.”

“Right!” Korra's mind flashed on Hiroshi, and then on Zaheer, and she remembered what Toph had said to her about the Equalists and the Red Lotus, that their guiding principles were positive – equality, freedom – only they were out of balance. “If your energy is out of balance, any power can be used in the wrong way.”

“And meditating – it helps you find your balance,” Asami recapitulated.

“Exactly.”

They stood in silence for a while, both lost in thought. Asami felt suddenly self-conscious. She wanted to ask Korra something, but she felt a little foolish. She'd never considered it before, but she felt so weighed down by her own thoughts, maybe it would help.

“Korra?” Asami straightened as she summoned her courage.

“Mmm?” Korra turned her head to face her again, taking her cute pensive face off the water.

“Do you think...we could try meditating?” Asami offered.

Korra's face softened and she pushed herself off the railing and sat down cross-legged in the center of the gazebo. Asami followed Korra's lead and sat down facing her. Once there were both settled, Korra spoke.

“Just breathe and try to clear your mind. Focus all of your attention on your breathing, and try to let everything else go.”

Asami nodded. With her back straight and her knuckles pressed together, Korra closed her eyes, and Asami mirrored Korra's pose. Korra took an audible first breath and Asami took it with her, held it for a second, and then they exhaled simultaneously.

Asami was a little uneasy at first, and she took that first breath cautiously. She had never tried meditation before and she didn't want to look foolish in front of Korra. Not that Korra could see her right now anyway with her eyes closed, and she let her trust in Korra reassure her as she took another breath. As she continued, focusing on the now steady rise and fall, the tension she had been holding began to dissipate. She could feel the intensity of Korra's focus, without having to see or touch her. It was as if they were connected by some invisible force– their energy, Asami realized. And it gave her a sense of peace...

“ _Asami! Korra!_ Varrick's going to do a test of the fireworks down at the dock! Everyone's going down to watch– you don't want to miss it! ...Oooh, sorry, did I interrupt a moment? I did, didn't I?”

Korra and Asami had both opened their eyes and raised their eyebrows at each other in confusion at the first sound of Bolin's shouting and rapid footfalls. He had shocked them out of their focus, but Korra relaxed quickly and chuckled as Bolin realized his error.

“Hey, Bolin. Asami and I were just meditating. Fireworks, huh?”

“Sorry! Uh, yeah, at the dock. And it looks like he's got enough explosives on his boat to blow open a whole new spirit portal! That is– I mean, as a figure of speech– It should be fine!! Nothing to worry about! Just some good old fashioned pyrotechnics...” Bolin never was a master with words...

Opal had shown up, panting, as Bolin trailed off. She'd clearly been running to keep up with him and had fallen behind.

“Remind me to fly the next time you run off and I decide to chase you...” she said as she still struggled to catch her breath, but her tone was playful.

“A little run does a person good every now and then. Besides, it's not a fair race if you airbend!”

“It's not fair to begin with if you get a head start!” Opal smiled and gave Bolin a punch in the shoulder, which she felt he deserved, though he disagreed.

“Hey! Ow!” Bolin rubbed his shoulder and turned a hurt face to his girlfriend, who smiled sweetly and planted a kiss on his cheek, at which his face brightened and all pain seemed to be forgotten.

“Did Bolin already tell you about the fireworks?” Opal finally turned to Korra and Asami, who stood laughing side by side at the couple's antics.

“He did,” they said together, which elicited a giggle from Opal.

“I get to press the button! Did I say I get to press the button? I won't get to press it at the ceremony, but I get to do it for the test!” Bolin burst out excitedly.

“Well, then we better not keep everyone waiting!” said Korra, still with a smile at that goofball, Bolin.

“Right! Better not!” Bolin grabbed Opal's hand abruptly and started to run with her again towards the dock.

Korra glanced at Asami and bumped shoulders with her playfully, eliciting a smile from the other girl, before taking off after them with Asami falling in stride next to her as they raced down the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image of Lin being asked to help with decorations, as implausible as it is, was too amusing to me to pass up.  
> : )


	10. the moment you knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra walks out of the new spirit portal with Kuvira, and Korra and Asami share more than just a few lines before deciding to go off into the Spirit World together. Slides back and forth between Korra and Asami's point of view.
> 
> This Chapter: Korra and Asami each consider the moment they realized their true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone still reading to make you wait so long for a chapter so short. But there will be actual dialogue in the next chapter instead of just woooords. Promise.

As Varrick and Zhu Li “did the thing” and fireworks shot off into the sky again, for real this time, Korra felt her heart swell. She thought back a few days to just after the battle with Kuvira, to something Asami had said.

_Times of crisis force you to recognize how you really feel about people._

Thinking back, it was hard to remember the exact moment she'd realized she loved Asami. She felt how their friendship had deepened after she'd broken up with Mako finally, and how that friendship had become more intimate, so naturally, than any other she'd had before. But since the day they fought Kuvira – the day she wasn't sure how they could survive, but she had to trust that they would – she knew without a doubt.

Right after she'd fought off Zaheer...she'd been too lost to fully appreciate just how attentive Asami had been. And it had been a dull, but persistent ache, recovering in the South, that had reminded her of her friends back in the city whom she'd felt too ashamed to face. And Asami. Korra's feelings had been rife with contradictions, needing so badly to talk about the problems she was having with the person who made her feel the most heard and cared for...but wanting so much to hide the humiliation of her physical state and spiritual block.

Her letter to Asami had not been an easy one to write, and once it was off to post, she'd wondered if she'd done the right thing. She'd been silent for so long, would Asami even want to hear from her now? Maybe she'd revealed too much. But giving a conscious voice to those doubts had immediately conjured a counter response – that she should have written sooner; that Asami would understand; that she needed to go back to Republic City.

Only, fear had struck her again at the sight of the Air Temple and Aang Memorial Island in silhouette, and fear had won out. But since then, these feelings had been rising from her subconscious and taking a fuller shape. Korra could feel a sea change within herself, even as fear kept her at bay, living in the swamp with Toph. But she knew then, she was beginning to know, who she was most looking forward to seeing again.

***

Zhu Li dipped Varrick for their first kiss as partners, and Asami flushed as her thoughts were not of the happy couple, but of the kiss she wanted to share right now with the woman she loved. She'd recognized her feelings for Korra so long ago now that, although Korra had only recently returned, they'd fallen back into sync within an hour of reuniting and it felt as though they'd been together much longer. And since their kiss after the battle, and in the last day or two especially, she would find herself pleasantly distracted from her grief with thoughts of Korra.

After their run-in with Jinora this morning, Korra had grabbed her hand and pressed it as they'd made haste to breakfast, and Asami had wanted to pull her by that hand back into her room and hold off the rest of the day a while. Last night in Korra's room had been the best she'd slept since the battle, even if it had been on the floor with polar bear dog for a pillow. She'd started the morning feeling rejuvenated and her desire for Korra had slowly begun to disentangle itself from the manic need of her grief.

This afternoon, when Korra had found her, Asami had been thinking again about her father, yes, but she'd begun to think in a new way about what she'd lost, and because of that, what she had gained. Placing her father's urn next to her mother's, she couldn't fight the feeling that she'd lost her whole family and how alone she was now. But there was a part of her that could feel the presence and love from her friends, and Tenzin & Pema who were kind enough to let her stay on the island, and sweet Ikki and Meelo who showered her with their attention. Every meal they all spent together, she felt more and more the space that they helped to fill; and Korra, who filled the biggest space of all. Today, for the brief moment she'd sat with Korra and let everything fall away but her breath, she'd felt the energy they shared between them, and she knew it was this connection, above all, that she could not afford to lose.

So as Varrick blubbered, Asami turned her face to Korra sitting next to her. And Korra, sensing her gaze, turned to meet her eyes. They remained this way for a long moment, until Korra broke and looked down at her lap with a blush, which made Asami's smile grow. She was finding an adorable shyness about Korra at times now that seemed out of character, but then again, if Korra's feelings were anywhere as intense as hers – and she sensed that they were – she could understand how they might make her bashful.


	11. how to apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra walks out of the new spirit portal with Kuvira, and Korra and Asami share more than just a few lines before deciding to go off into the Spirit World together. Slides back and forth between Korra and Asami's point of view.
> 
> This Chapter: Dance floor drama. Korra struggles with some guilt and Bumi is a maniac on the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a cameo from the airbender girlfriends!  
> http://bit.ly/1aLER6b

Korra looked over her father's shoulder at the reception swirling around them as they danced. Korra's parents had arrived on the island this afternoon, and she had so wanted to see them. She was finally beginning to feel whole again, to feel connected and in control, and she wanted to show them how much better she had gotten and how she couldn't have gotten here without their patience and their love.

Korra had met them at the dock, not long after the fireworks test, and their reunion had been warm. Senna and Tonraq had held her in a very long hug and they kept their eyes close on her as they walked up to the temple, regarding her with a loving look rife with both concern and relief at once. Korra could feel their eyes on her and without trying to put on a show, she was perhaps a little too exuberant? Asami had walked up with them, too, and Korra's nerves were on high alert. Between Asami and the new development in their relationship, and her parents and the way she'd left them over six months ago, she felt herself standing on so much uncertain ground. 

Even so, she felt safe in her parents' presence, and she knew their love was unconditional. Only there was this pit of guilt in her, that she had intentionally deceived them. The lies she had written in those letters rang in her ears. Since they'd discovered she was missing a few weeks ago, Tonraq had been forced to return to his duties as chief in the Southern Water Tribe. She had radioed him from Republic City after the kids had found her in the swamp to let them know she was okay, but the airwaves didn't feel like the best place for a heart-to-heart.

For the moment, Tonraq was silently leading and Korra was grateful for her father's stoic side. Dinner was over now and a good many people shared the dance floor. She smiled at the adorableness that was Bolin and Opal dancing, and gave an inadvertent guffaw watching Bumi swing around a worn-out Pema. Her eyes settled on Asami, who was dancing with Wei, and when the two women made eye contact, Korra's smile widened and she forgot for a moment what had been troubling her.

“It's good to see you smiling again, Korra.”

Her father spoke and, harmless as his words had been, it was as if a weight had been dropped on her and her smile faded as her gaze fell to the floor. She couldn't avoid this conversation any longer. And she didn't want to. She hated having something come between her relationship with her parents.

“Dad, I'm sorry. For lying to you and sending those letters. When I left, I really did plan to return to Republic City, but when I got here...I wasn't ready. I couldn't face them and I...I just didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want you to worry.”

“Korra, your mother and I are just glad you're alright. You've always been strong and you've overcome so much in the past few years. I'm so proud of you.”

Korra looked up at her father, and the sincerity of his voice and the care in his eyes made her breath catch. The guilt she felt ran deep, not just for the lies, but for all of the times she'd lashed out in anger during her recovery when she'd really been angry with herself; for every sullen silence or scornful refusal of assistance. She didn't know how to apologize for those things, and her father seemed to be reassuring her that she didn't have to, but she wasn't sure she deserved that forgiveness so easily.

Her eyes glistened and all she knew to say was, “I love you, dad.” She hugged him tightly as the song ended and heard him respond above her head, “I love you, too, Korra.”

Tonraq smiled as Korra released him, prompting her smile to return, too, and he urged her to go be with her friends. As he returned to his table and joined Senna in conversation with Tenzin, Korra headed towards her friends, who stood this song out in between the tables occupied by the Beifong family and the young airbenders.

“They are so clueless!” Opal laughed with a knowing glint in her eye.

Opal led Bolin and Asami in snickering over her brothers, who had taken to the dance floor again, each with an airbender on their arm. The boys seemed oblivious to the fact that they'd split up the couple, who had jokingly complied. The two girls were rolling their eyes at each other across the dance floor as Wing and Wei turned the charm on high.

Korra followed their gaze to the scene and laughed along, but didn't quite get the joke. Opal had trained with the girls at the Northern Air Temple, and she'd already clued in Bolin and Asami before Korra had walked over to join them. Korra's laughter fizzled out into that cute ponderous look Asami was getting accustomed to, and the engineer was just about to explain the joke to Korra when Jinora came over and bluntly beat her to it.

“They're a couple, Korra.” Jinora's interjection seemed to interrupt Korra's train of thought.

“Who's a – oh! Ha!” Korra's laughter was nervous and embarrassed now as a few realizations came to her at once and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, hoping desperately for something else to relieve her from all of the attention that was now suddenly focused on her.

She didn't have to wait long.

“Beautiful lady! I present you with this portrait, drawn by yours truly.” Meelo stood haughtily before Asami, holding out a picture he'd drawn of her. The likeness was undeniable. Ikki came up beside Jinora as everyone strained for a good look at Meelo's impeccable drawing.

“Wow, Meelo,” Asami started. “That's very sweet. You have a great eye!” she graciously conceded, extending one hand to grasp the edge of the paper without actually taking it from his outstretched arms.

“I was surprised, too!” Ikki joined the conversation. “You should have seen the picture he drew of Korra when she was missing!”

Ikki had only meant what she'd said, but Korra felt a new stab of guilt and her whole body tensed. Her friends all seemed to avert their eyes as well. Only Ikki and Meelo appeared not to sense their discomfort. Korra looked out at the dance floor again, trying to distract herself watching Bumi energetically push and pull an exasperated Kya to the music, but his antics didn't make her laugh this time.

She'd said “sorry” to Mako and Asami when they'd met at Kwong's, and as glad as she was to have gotten through their reunion without any _major_ blow ups, she knew sorry didn't quite make up for three years of ignoring their thoughtful letters. And she may not have outright lied to her friends the way she had to her parents, but she'd deceived them all when she'd disappeared. And she had felt it was wrong, but how could she ever explain?

Meelo pushed on, as oblivious as the Beifong twins. “You cannot deny the spark between us! Would you please do me the honor of this next dance?”

Again Meelo took the attention off Korra and the others giggled at his play of gallantry while she struggled with her own thoughts.

“That's a sweet offer, Meelo –” Asami began kindly, but she was interrupted by Bumi's arrival. As the band geared up for the next song, Ikki dragged Huan, who had been sitting sulkily at his family's table, out onto the floor and Bumi addressed the group.

“So, Kids! Great party, eh? Anyone up for a dance with old Bumi? Jinora? Opal?” Bumi was ecstatic and out of breath. Clearly the older man was getting just as much of a work out as he had given Pema and Kya, but he looked over the moon about it.

“I think I'll sit this one out, uncle Bumi,” Jinora said smilingly and took a seat at the table with some of the other airbenders.

“Thanks, Bumi, but Bolin owes me another dance!”

“You're up then, Asami!” Bumi said, and he didn't pose it as a question.

“It looks like you leave me no choice!” Asami laughed and complied, letting her hand fall from the picture. With a sympathetic glance over to Korra, Asami let Bumi lead her to the dance floor. Korra allowed her thoughts to lighten a bit – Asami had no idea what she was in for.

Meelo flopped into the seat next to Jinora, dropping his picture on the floor, and let his head fall on the table despondently as the love of his life took the floor with another man. Opal dragged Bolin behind her, following Asami and Bumi, as Tahno killed it on the trombone, his new calling.

In another moment, Meelo cast off his disgrace in favor of his stomach and ran off toward the buffet table to see what was left. As Korra witnessed his quick recovery and watched the little airbender's departure, her thoughts were still on her friends and her behavior in her absence. There was so much she wanted to say to Bolin and Mako and Asami, about why she'd been so distant, and how much she appreciated them sticking by her during this whole mess with Kuvira – for believing in her again.

Her eyes stayed on Meelo as her mind worked through these thoughts, watching as Meelo did nothing to stop his little brother from getting elbow deep into one of the dessert platters, and her gaze followed Rohan as he attempted to evade his mother until Mako and Wu fell into her line of sight.

She'd barely seen Mako at all since the fight, between his healing sessions and checking up on his extended family. There had been so much bustle at dinner, they hadn't talked directly much. And he had conspicuously absented himself from the dance floor. If she really wanted to show her appreciation for her friends, there was no better time to start than now. And she certainly had a lot to thank Mako for. She headed over, praying Wu wouldn't make another pass at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking there's just one more chapter left in this fic...but we'll see.
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading!


	12. unwittingly deserving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra walks out of the new spirit portal with Kuvira, and Korra and Asami share more than just a few lines before deciding to go off into the Spirit World together. Slides back and forth between Korra and Asami's point of view.
> 
> This Chapter: Asami struggles to accept some kind words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies once again for letting so much time go in between updates! Fear not, whoever may be keeping up--this work will not go unfinished!

“Thank the spirits!” Asami heaved with a breath, as the band finished the coda of a song that had felt like an eternity.

“If there's one thing my dad gave me, it was his love of the dance!” Bumi reveled.

“No kidding...”

Asami's head kept spinning even after Bumi had finally released her. Her left shoulder was sore from when he'd tried to spin her out and then had too roughly pulled her back in, stepping on her foot in the process as well. She sat down at the airbenders' table, recovering from her dizziness and Bumi enthusiastically sought out another victim.

Kai had taken a seat next to Jinora as Bumi jostled Asami around the dance floor, and the two were giggling as she sat down, amused by her predicament, but not unsympathetic. She gave them a half-hearted smile, and reached for a water glass she hoped was the one she had set down on the table earlier, but she was too parched to particularly care.

As she drank, Asami took in her surroundings. Raiko was somewhere around here, and she'd done her best to steer clear. Her mind was always obsessively working, with complex thoughts of roadways, railways and how to mend the disaster downtown piecing themselves together like a puzzle in the back of her mind, but she didn't want to work today, and that was what any conversation with their impatient president would turn to. She'd noticed Tenzin in conversation with him during dinner and was grateful to have been seated a few tables over.

Mako was still on the outskirts of the main reception area, standing serious-faced with Lin, probably discussing police business. They were both too stiff to ease up for any other topic of conversation, she figured. Korra wasn't with him anymore. For all of Bumi's swinging and spinning, Asami had gotten a glimpse of Korra talking with Mako and Wu, and then just Mako...and she had felt the tiniest of twinges, which she pushed aside as entirely irrational.

Asami knew there would never be a Korra and Mako reprisal, and she'd mended her own relationship with Mako a long while back. But still, the instinctual stab was there and she puzzled over why. She and Korra were closer than ever, and even though they hadn't kissed again since the day of the fight, she knew her feelings were requited, but there was still so much...uncertainty? Ambiguity? She didn't know what exactly she was expecting would make her feel less unsettled, but she couldn't deny her craving for a certain clarity.

But where exactly was Korra, anyway? Asami had to shift almost full circle from where Mako and Lin stood for her eyes to finally find Korra, leaning against the paifang archway. And there all thought left her. No uncertainty, no roadways, no sore limbs, she just drank in the vision of Korra. And she didn't have the whereabouts to realize she was staring. She'd drifted into her own world since sitting down, relieved to have a moment to herself with everyone else distracted by the party around them.

But a tittering from across the table drew Asami out of trance. Some level of her brain had vaguely registered Jinora and Kai talking across the table from her, but she hadn't taken in a word. Now Kai looked absolutely gleeful, and Jinora's eyes danced, too, but with a little more care and...understanding? Asami had been worried by Jinora the other day, but now she knew she needn't have been. But were she and Korra that obvious? She didn't think they'd been, but if Jinora could see it?

“What's so funny?” Asami feigned ignorance. The middle of Zhu Li and Varrick's wedding didn't feel like the right place to begin openly discussing her feelings for Korra with two giggling teenagers.

Kai didn't take her cue. “See something you like–” he began to ask, but Jinora, thankfully, cut in.

“Nothing in particular,” Jinora said.

“Right then. I'll leave you to it,” Asami rose from her seat as she spoke, intending to make her way to Korra, who was still standing alone with her back to the party. But as she spoke and took a few steps in that direction, Senna approached her.

She'd met Korra's parents before, of course, but they'd never talked very extensively and it had been so long since she'd last seen them...Asami tried not to show her surprise on her face that Senna had come over to speak to her specifically.

“Asami, it's good to see you again!”

“It's nice to see you, too! I'm glad you and Tonraq could make it to the wedding. I know it's a long trip.” Senna had walked with Asami a few paces as they greeted each other, and they found themselves just outside the canopied reception area.

“It is nice to be able to catch up with everyone at once, and of course we were anxious to see Korra.”

“Of course!” Asami was kicking herself for her tactless slip. Of course, Tonraq and Senna hadn't seen Korra since she'd left their village in the south... “I know she's been eager to see you, too.”

“It's just so good to see her happy again. It was hard seeing her in so much pain and not being able to help her...I wanted to say 'thank you.'”

“Thank me? What for?” Asami was taken off-guard. Senna had always been kind to her, but what had Asami done to deserve the look of fondness in Senna's eyes when she spoke just now?

“Korra took so much on herself during her recovery, she wouldn't talk to me about what she was feeling. Katara had a hard time getting through to her, too...You've always been such a good friend to Korra, and it doesn't take much to see how comfortable she is around you. She needed to talk to someone and I might guess that it's you she decided to open up to.”

“It was hard for me to know she was hurting, too.” There was so much more Asami felt herself not saying: how she had wanted to visit Korra at home during that lonely time, but that she didn't want to disrespect Korra's desire for space and time to heal; how she was glad Korra was regaining her strength and confidence, but that she felt she couldn't take much credit for that improvement; how much strength Korra had given to _her_ , how _she_ had opened up to Korra...

“Thank you for being there for Korra, Asami.” This was too much. Asami would do just about anything for Korra, but she didn't feel like she deserved this praise. Korra had a strength all her own, and as much as Asami had thought and worried about Korra in her absence, she had a knot of guilt that she hadn't done quite enough.

“We look out for each other.” At this, Senna moved in to hug her and Asami reciprocated her warmth, but Senna's sentiment had unsettled her some. She was glad to be through with this particular line of conversation, and with her head over Senna's shoulder she sought out Korra again. She hoped to take this break to step away and join her, but she was disappointed to see Tenzin had joined Korra now.

As they broke apart, Senna followed Asami's gaze over to the paifang arch.

“You should go save her. Tenzin is a very kind man, but he had Tonraq and I trapped in conversation about Republic City repairs for a long while.” Senna had surprised Asami again with her quick intuition, but this time Asami felt relief rather than anxiety.

“Oh no! I'll go rescue her.” Senna touched a hand to Asami's shoulder with another kind smile before she walked back to her table to rejoin Tonraq.

Asami took a few deliberate breaths as she began the walk across the pavilion, trying to let go of the last traces of tension that conversation had triggered in her. With another breath she turned her mind to the next challenge at hand: what would she say to get rid of Tenzin?


	13. vacation planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra walks out of the new spirit portal with Kuvira, and Korra and Asami share more than just a few lines before deciding to go off into the Spirit World together. Slides back and forth between Korra and Asami's point of view.
> 
> This Chapter: Some of Korra's thoughts during that final scripted conversation. Vacation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who needs dialogue??
> 
> once again, the dialogue will return next chapter--the final chapter!

Korra had to hand it to Asami: that was a pretty good line she'd fed Tenzin. She'd been hoping for some more time alone with Asami. Korra didn't have a problem with crowds, but today and the wedding party were really wearing her out. She'd stepped away from the reception area to get a breath of fresh air and let the music from the band fade, muted, into the background.

So much really had happened, in just the past week. And in some ways, heading right into battle with Kuvira and her army, being thrown right back into action had made it feel at times like she hadn't been gone at all...but in every face she was reminded, how her friends had gotten older, how tentatively people stepped into certain conversations with her, like she might still break, or run the other way...it was little things, small cues from everybody that there was still some trust she had to gain back. 

She'd been getting little reminders like that all night; and then big ones like the conversation she'd had with her father; and then she was looking at the spirit portal, which reminded her of Unalaq, the Red Lotus, Zaheer...things were definitely not the same as they'd been before. She could see it in Asami's eyes, too. And losing Hiroshi – when they had meditated together earlier in the day, Korra had felt something of the shadows that clung to Asami, the darkness that clouded her energy. 

She remembered Asami's frustration with her on her first day back in Republic City, and she'd felt the cut of her own betrayal, the trust she'd have to rebuild with Asami having left for so long with so little contact. So, when she'd finally seen her opening, when Asami had sat down with her, she was relieved to finally have the chance to apologize. 

She'd riffed on Asami's idea of taking a vacation almost instinctively, but once she'd said it, she knew it was exactly what she wanted. She'd worried for a moment that perhaps it was too much. They'd never really gone anywhere just the two of them, not like a vacation anyway. 

But, to Korra's relief, Asami had agreed. Korra felt her energy resurge, and in a second she was playing it out in her head, picturing what she wanted to show Asami in the Spirit World. The weight of this long day lifted and she was ready for this new adventure to start. Now. 

With making this suggestion, Korra hesitated, but was relieved once again, feeling a similar energy building in Asami. This idea of a vacation seemed to take on a life of its own, fed on the two women's imaginings and anticipation. Now was really the best time when you thought about it for a second. It was too soon to immediately begin construction; drawing up plans could wait a few days until they got back, right? And Lin and General Iroh had a handle on the refugees. The airbenders were still doing what they could to assist the Earth Nation states in the interim. The physical world could do without Korra and Asami for a few days, surely...


	14. to the portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra walks out of the new spirit portal with Kuvira, and Korra and Asami share more than just a few lines before deciding to go off into the Spirit World together. Slides back and forth between Korra and Asami's point of view.
> 
> This Chapter: Asami and Korra prepare for a journey!

Her pack seemed light. A change of clothes. Bedding. Did she really need anything else? She'd already snagged some of the food from the wedding reception, steering clear of those Varri-cakes—nasty things. Snack foods – not where Varrick's true talent lay. Clothes, bedding, food--

“Can I come in?”

Asami slid open the door to Korra's room. 

“Of course.” Korra smiled and felt immediately at ease. That was it; she wouldn't be needing anything else. She closed the pack and set it on the floor. “I'm just about done here. Are you ready? Or do you need a little more time...”

Korra hesitated; maybe this was a little too fast? She felt entirely ready to revisit the Spirit World and take Asami with her. Until recently, she had not felt fully in sync with the spirits. Certainly not in the way Avatar Wan did. Iroh had taught her how her own emotions were intensified in the world around her there and Toph had shown her how all spiritual energy is connected. But only now, since revitalizing her connection with Raava, did she really feel in command of her spiritual self. And she wanted to share that with Asami. But she didn't want to push too quickly; maybe she was too eager. 

“I'm ready. But do you think you could help me finish packing? I've got the basics, but I guess...I don't really know what I'll need in the Spirit World.” 

Asami, not usually shy, realized she was a little out of her element. The Spirit World. She had plenty of respect for the spirits themselves. Their integration into Republic City had been a challenge, but an interesting one to design around and she felt it was some of her best work. And she'd been with Korra when she was meditating into the Spirit World, and she could feel a sort of energy around Korra, then, that was intense and, well, sort of indescribable for her. The Spirit World had seemed so intangible then, and now she was going there, with Korra. 

“Of course I can help!” Korra slung her pack on one shoulder and the two began the short walk down the hall to Asami's room. “You won't need anything much different than what you'd take on any other trip. Though with the way you usually pack--” 

Korra cut herself off and gave Asami a sly smile. Asami blushed, but quickly composed herself and played along, affecting an air of indignity, “You think I don't know how to travel light?” 

They stepped into Asami's room, Korra following close behind. The bed was strewn with all manner of clothing and accessories, but Asami went straight to her pack, threw in one more thing and closed it up, slinging it on her shoulder to mirror Korra. 

“Let's go,” Asami said curtly, but not without warmth and a little triumphant smirk, as Korra followed her back out of the room in disbelief. Asami continued on as if she didn't notice and Korra caught up to her side. The two fell in stride naturally and Asami turned her face to look at Korra as they followed the corridor out of the dormitory.

“What about Tenzin and the others? Should we--”

“I talked to Jinora,” Korra said, “She'll contact us if there's anything urgent, but I don't think she'll need to. And besides, like you said, we deserve a break. Uninterrupted.” Korra blushed a little and looked away, but quickly turned back, her blue eyes searching Asami's expression to gauge her own. But she saw with relief that Asami seemed in complete agreement, as they found in each others eyes exactly the reassurance they needed. 

They both looked ahead as they passed through the dormitory door outside and the light of the new spirit portal shown before them and colored the evening sky. They paused for a moment, not in hesitation, but in awe of the display. 

Without turing her gaze away from the light, Asami asked, “So, what is it like in the Spirit World?”

When Korra didn't answer for a moment, Asami turned to her. Korra's thumbs were hooked into the straps of her pack, which was settled on both shoulders now, with her brows furrowed a bit in consternation and her lips pursed. That adorable ponderous look of hers. 

“Korra?”

“Well...in some ways it's not much different from the physical world. I mean, there's grass and trees, and the elements, and tea...but in other ways...it's completely and amazingly different. And beautiful. It used to scare me. The first time I was there I got lost. But I understand it better now, and the spirits...well, you'll see.” 

Korra turned to Asami, who had kept her eyes on Korra the whole time as she spoke, and their eyes met. And Korra, who hadn't known before exactly what to do with her hands and so had kept them gripped on her straps, freed one hand and instinctively took up the hand that rested at Asami's side. When Asami immediately gave her hand a pulse, Korra instinctively acted on the impulse that she had been patiently resisting and drew Asami in for a kiss as full of desire as their first had been, but spurred on by joy, rather than grief. The feeling of Asami's lips against her own did not fail to live up the memory she had visited and revisited in her mind over the past few days. And when they separated, Korra reveled to see a joy in Asami's eyes where before there had been tears.

“Come on,” Korra said eagerly as her face became animated with the anticipation of sharing this time together. And they walked on down the stairway towards the dock, towards the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Final chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Perhaps you even enjoyed it enough to consider hopping onto my new Equalist!Asami fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3886177


End file.
